


families collide

by downtothewire



Category: A-Force, Marvel, Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Nico Character Study, Nico and Karolina are sweet supportive GFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtothewire/pseuds/downtothewire
Summary: When Nico receives an offer from Carol Danvers and Jennifer Walters to rejoin A-Force, she's made to choose between the family she's recently reconnected with and the team that took her in when she had nothing.OR what happens when Nico is thrust back into the world of A-Force, but this time with Karolina by her side.





	families collide

"Nico!" She hears Chase scream, his voice seems excited and overjoyed, "Someone's here to see you!"

"One sec!" Nico screams back while finishing to button up her hawaiian shirt. Honestly after everything that has happened and all the days she's missed Nico can't believe she still has a job. She figures it is because defeating the children of the ancient Gods that controlled a murderous cult your parents were in was a good enough excuse for a couple of excused sick days.

She hears a slight chuckle behind her. She turns to see Karolina looking at her propped up on her elbows, the sheet on the bed being the only thing covering her naked body from being exposed.

"What are you laughing at, rainbow girl?" Nico asks.

"You," Karolina says, her eyes sparkling with her cheek, "and your hawaiian shirt."

Nico laughs slightly, "Will you laugh every time you see it?"

Karolina shrugs, "Probably."

Nico just lazily smiles and walks over to her. She kisses her gently before moving away, but Karolina pulls her back.

"Come back to bed," Karolina mumbles into her hair.

Nico chuckles and moves to stand up again, but Karolina's grip on her just strengthens, "No," Karolina says like a petulant child.

"Karrie, I have work and someone's apparently waiting for me downstairs," Nico explains. Staying in all day with Karolina is all she wants, but she can't.

"Who?" Karolina asks, her curiosity perking up.

"Jealous?" Nico teases but doesn't insist, "I don't know, and if you don't let me go, I won't find out."

"Fine," Karolina concedes. Her arms let go of Nico and she throws herself back on the bed.

"Don't be a drama queen, I'll be back tonight," Nico explains. She kisses her before leaving the room.

As Nico makes her way towards the foyer to leave, she hears voices she recognizes. Voices she hasn't heard in a while. Voices that makes her dread every step she takes and just want to run and hide. Her body seems to be making the decisions for her as she gets closer and closer to the source. Chase seems to be talking the guests ears off and they can barely get a word in, so, she can't be sure it's them, but she's pretty sure it is.

Once she walks into the room, her fears are confirmed. Chase exits to give them their privacy, but not before elbowing Nico suggestively.

"Hi, Nico," Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel, says, tight-lipped. Next to her is Jennifer Walters, She-Hulk, alive. As a hulk, Jennifer's skin is green, but her formal work clothes don't reflect that. Carol still has her short blonde hair and is wearing her uniform, which must mean they're here on business.

"Captain, Jennifer," Nico breathes out.

"How have you been?" Jennifer asks, a small smile on her face.

"Okay, you?"

"Okay too," Jennifer finishes.

Suddenly she hears the footsteps she's come to identify as Molly, because she only runs around the house, never walks. Molly's sneakers squeal on the floor as she comes to a halt at the foyer.

"Holy shit!" Molly exclaims.

"Language," Nico says out of habit.

"You're-You're… Are you real?" Molly stammers. Molly approaches She-Hulk with caution before poking her arm. She jumps back in excitement, "Oh my God! You're actually here!"

Jennifer is looking at Molly with a smile, "I'm Jennifer, you are?"

"Princess Powerful, Ms. She-Hulk," she says with her chest puffed out with pride.

"She's Molly," Nico says.

"Nicoooo..." Molly complains.

"Nice to meet you, Princess Powerful," Jennifer says.

Molly's smile widens across her face dramatically. She positions both her arms on her hips in her superhero pose.

"I'm Captain Marvel, Molly, it's nice to meet you," Carol finally says.

"It's really really my pleasure, Captain! I'm so excited to have you guys here! Wait… why are you here?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Nico says.

"We're re-assembling the team," Carol starts.

"Why--" Nico continues skeptically.

"And we were hoping you'd join us?" Jennifer finishes.

Nico is rendered speechless. She's just staring at her former teammates in shock.

Molly tugs on her sleeve, breaking her out of her spell, "You're leaving us?" Nico sees the anxiety behind her eyes.

Nico is quick to comfort her, "Of course not."

"We'd really appreciate it if you thought about it, Nico," Carol says.

"Just come by over the weekend, and let us try and convince you," Jennifer continues.

"I'm not sure," Nico says.

"It won't hurt to just visit," Carol tacks on. Nico looks at Molly who seems to be twisting her hands nervously.

Jennifer notices the reason for her hesitation, "Molly can come along to see everything."

"I can?! Can we go, Nico, please?" Molly pleads, "And then you come back home," she adds on second thought.

Nico hesitates.

"Nico? You're still here? You're going to be late," Karolina says as she steps into the room, "Oh wow, hi," she finishes as she notices who's in the room with her.

"Hi," Jennifer answers her, kindly.

Nico looks down at her phone to see the time. She has twenty minutes to get to work, fuck.

"I really have to go," Nico says. She walks to the front door.

"Think about it, Nico," she hears Carol call after her.

"Can I get you anything?" she also hears ever polite and wonderful Karolina ask.

"Oh my God!" Molly exclaims, "Stay for breakfast!"

"I don't think we--" Carol starts before she's interrupted by Jennifer, "We'd love to stay for breakfast," Jennifer says.

With that, Nico can no longer hear what's going on inside. She's on her way to work, and once again she won't be able to pay attention to anything. They should really fire her at this point.

Work goes pretty much as she'd expect. She is completely useless, her mind seems to be focused on anything and anywhere but there. She drops several cans and leaves the freezer door open, ruining a couple of products. She does, however, find out why she hasn't been fired yet when a customer walks in and asks her manager: 'is this where the witch from murder world works'. Her manager is quick to shush the girl, but it finally makes sense to Nico. She's there because people come to see the fall of a former reluctant c-grade celebrity. It makes her feel used, if she's being honest. 

It also makes her consider A-Force for the first time. She felt like she belonged to something that mattered when she was a part of the team. She never felt used, she only felt useful. She missed that feeling. She felt adequate for the role, like she knew what she was doing. At home, she's mostly scared of ruining everything all the time. She's scared of breaking up the team, she's scared she can't protect Molly, she's scared of ruining her relationship with Karolina, and she's very scared of someone else dying.

She enters the Hostel after work to find her family gathered on the couch excitedly talking about She-Hulk and Captain Marvel's visit today. Chase is the first to see her and gives the rest of them a specific look, which makes them all stop talking.

Karolina stands up and walks over to Nico. She gives her a brief kiss, before telling her, "We made dinner, do you want some?" Her demeanor is kind and understanding.

Nico sighs, "No, thanks, I think I'm just going to my room." She takes the stairs without saying much to anyone else. She hears them pick up the conversation after she leaves. Nico needs to be alone right now.

Karolina seems to understand that, because it's only after half an hour of deliberation in solitude that she hears a soft knock at her door. The handle turns and Karolina pops her head on the door frame, "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Nico answers.

Karolina steps in and lays down beside her. She brings Nico closer and cuddles her. Nico feels a load of the weight on her shoulder dissipate at the closeness. She sighs in relief.

"How was your day?" Karolina asks softly, clearly gaging to see if Nico wants to talk about it or not.

"I-I don't know," Nico stammers out.

Karolina lazily draws circles on her arm to relax her, "Wanna talk about it?"

Nico nods. Karolina patiently waits while she gathers her words.

"I'm confused, Karrie," she finally confesses.

"What are you confused about?"

"I liked being a part of A-Force. I felt needed, but you guys are my family. I don't know what to do." Karolina's hand freezes on Nico's arm, and Nico starts to regret the confession immediately. She wants to take it back.

The regret is cut short by Karolina pulling Nico even closer into her, "I think you owe it to yourself to see what they're offering you," Karolina tells her.

Nico turns around in her arms to look for truth behind her words. She sees the honesty clear as day there. Of course Karolina would be selfless enough to suggest this.

Nico's eyes must betray her skepticism, however, because Karolina continues, "You can't deny yourself what makes you happy right now. None of us can. Just hear them out."

"I don't know..." Nico says, even though her mind is increasingly made up.

"I'll come with you," Karolina offers.

"You will?"

"Of course," she comforts.

"Okay, we'll go then. There's no harm," Nico finally accepts. She leans in and starts to lazily kiss Karolina, "I really like you," she whispers on her lips.

"I really like you too," Karolina replies.

It isn't long before Nico has fallen asleep in Karolina's arms. Her day exhausted her and there is no place she feels more at home. So, soon, sleep claims her as Nico dreams of her past missions with her former team.

When Saturday comes around, Nico tries to pretend to be asleep for as long as she can avoiding what the day might bring forth. She hears Karolina move about the room getting ready. She squints her eyes open enough that she thinks Karolina won't notice. Karolina is moving around the room, already in a dress, preparing her purse. She has her back to Nico.

"I know you're awake," she says without turning around.

"How do you know?" Nico asks, giving up on her pretense.

"You move in your sleep," Karolina explains, shrugging.

"Damn it," Nico says as she realizes that her efforts to stay completely actually gave her away. She turns around in bed and spreads herself out. "I don't wanna go," she says.

"Okay," Karolina answers without any hesitation putting down the purse she was prepping, "We'll do whatever you want. I'll go tell Molly."

Nico imagines Molly's disappointed face as Karolina relays the news to her. It's enough to stop her, "No, wait," and Karolina does.

"We'll go. It would be rude not to. It doesn't hurt to see," she convinces herself before her insecurity gets the better of her and she adds, "Right?"

"Right," Karolina soothes. She saunters over to Nico extending her hands to help her stand up. "Come on, goth girl, let's get you ready."

Nico groans even though Karolina is making all the effort in pulling her up.

After getting ready, they walk to Molly's room to call her but she's nowhere to be found. They eventually run into her at the front door vibrating with excitement, "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" she commands as she pushes Karolina and Nico out the door.

Nico's quiet in the car as she sits in the passenger's seat. Karolina is driving and patiently listening to Molly's rant in the backseat. She occasionally reaches for Nico's hand and squeezes it before bringing it back so she can keep both on the steering wheel. Nico's lungs feel like they're being further and further crushed the closer they get to the address She-Hulk gave them.

The address leads them to a five story glass building that deeply intimidates Nico as she looks up at it. As soon as Karolina presses gently on the breaks, Molly slides the van door open and runs towards the automated double doors. Karolina and Nico follow.

"You ready?" Karolina asks, interlacing their fingers together. Nico just shrugs, and Karolina must take that as a yes because she starts pulling Nico along with her past the double doors. 

Once inside, they're met with an enormous training facility. A lot of people Nico has never seen before work out all around her. Molly has already run off to play on some virtual reality machine. Maybe they have the wrong place, Nico thinks. But before she can duel on the thought too long, she is met by someone piggybacking her. She drops Karolina's hand at the fright.

"Friend!" The person exclaims, and Nico instantly knows who it is.

"Hi, Blue. I've missed you," she says without having to see her. Singularity lets go of Nico and flies around her. Singularity is a constellation of stars, her body is like a personification of the night sky.

"I've missed you too," she looks skeptically at Karolina, "Friend?"

Karolina turns to Nico to gage what she's supposed to do. Nico answers for her, "Friend. This is Karolina, Blue, my, um, girlfriend, I guess." Nico blushes as she's still not grown fully used to the term.

"She's pretty," Singularity tells her.

"She is," Nico mumbles, her face still burning.

Karolina must be over the blushing phase, because she extends her hand out to Singularity, "Hi, I'm Karolina. It's nice to meet you. Nico's told me a lot about you."

Singularity takes her hand, but instead of shaking it, she pulls her into a hug, "I haven't heard about you, but if Nico likes you, I like you."

Karolina turns to Nico to look at her questioningly, but Nico refuses to meet her gaze. The moment breaks when they see a woman with long dark fiery hair walking graciously towards them. It takes her a moment, but Nico sees the recognition in Karolina's face that this is Medusa, queen of the Inhumans, when her eyes widen.

Molly is already sprinting back when she sees who is walking to them. Molly stops in front of Medusa who is still a couple of steps away from the rest of them.

"Your majesty," Molly says before bowing down.

"Is she with you, Nico? I like her," Medusa replies looking at Nico.

Nico steps forward joining the both of them. She grabs Molly by the arm and drags her off her knees. "She is," she tells Medusa, "She gets a little excited around superheroes."

"Does she have a name?" Medusa asks.

"It's Molly, but she'd rather you call her Princess Powerful," Nico explains.

Before Medusa can say anything, Singularity is already wrapping herself around Molly and giving her a quick hug before pulling away, "Hi, Princess Powerful!"

"Oh, wow!" Molly says, "What are you?"

Singularity looks down at her starry glowing blue body, "I'm a pocket universe," she explains.

Karolina must have caught up to them by now because she leans to whisper in Nico's ear, "Why is the pocket universe naked?"

Nico tries to hold back her laugh, but is unsuccessful, and everyone turns to look at her. Karolina has a pleased smirk on her face. Nico pinches her side.

"If you're a pocket universe, then like do you have people that live inside of you? Like whole worlds? Planets?" Molly asks, intrigued.

"Oh, I'm not actually sure..." Singularity tells her, "But Nico was once inside me--"

"She was what?!" Karolina asks, scandalized.

"Yeah, all of the team was," Singularity explains.

"It's not what you're thinking," Nico tells her, "She kind of swallowed, I guess, for the lack of a better word, all of us so that we could teleport away from a giant monster called Antimatter."

Karolina has already let it go, but she teases, "You told me I was your first," she pouts deliberately at Nico knowing that will get to her.

This whole interaction, Nico realizes, is only happening between the both of them as Singularity and Medusa are already paying attention to Molly's renewed rant. She has no idea what Molly is going on about, but she's currently making explosion noises with her mouth and hands. She takes Karolina's hand and drags her to a secluded corner.

"Don't tease me," Nico says in defeat, "I'm already suffering enough." Even though she means her words, she has a joking tone, and Karolina can read that.

"Okay, I won't make fun of you, but before we go back, can I ask you something?"

Nico knows nothing good is coming out of this, but she allows her girlfriend one last thing, "Go ahead," she renounces.

"Is this place what made you realize your sexuality? Because oh my God, I can't imagine any girl stepping into this team and not leaving a little gay at least. I mean, She-Hulk and Captain Marvel were already something, but then there's Medusa, who by the way is definitely a top, and the pocket universe is always walking around naked. Wait? Is that it? Do you have a glowing girl fetish? Am I a fetish to you, Nico?"

Nico can tell Karolina is spiraling, so she stops her rant before the conversation takes a turn, "Woah, Karolina! Breathe!"

"I'm breathing," Karolina says as she shallowly tries to draw a full breath in, "It's just… gay panic?"

Nico laughs, "Okay, then. Don't worry, Karrie, I like you for you, it's only a bonus that you fulfill my glow fetish," she says before punctuating it with a kiss, "Plus you haven't even seen Alison yet, assuming she's here."

"Who's Alison?"

"That would be me," they both hear from behind them. They turn to see Alison, Dazzler of the X-Men, behind them, "Please don't have sex here we have strict policies."

Nico looks at her with an inquisitive look wondering how she knew.

"Blue already updated me on your relationship status. Can't say I didn't see that coming," Alison explains. She then turns to Karolina, "I'm Alison," she introduces herself. Alison is a blonde girl sporting a faux-hawk with pink tips, on her eye is a blue birthmark that resembles a star.

"K-Karolina," Karolina stammers out, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Okay," Alison says, ignoring the stammering, "I'm supposed to take you to Jen and Captain, follow me," she tells Nico.

Nico allows Alison to get a headstart so she can have the chance to enact her revenge on Karolina, "K-K-Karolina," she mocks, "You do have a thing for alternative girls, huh?"

"Shut up. You have a glow fetish," Karolina mumbles, before stomping away from Nico after Alison. Nico just laughs and follows after them.

They arrive at a conference room where Carol and Jennifer are already sitting at one end talking to each other. Alison knocks on the door before opening it, Nico follows behind her and notices Karolina keeps back.

"You go ahead," Karolina tells her.

"I want you to come with me," Nico extends her hand out to Karolina.

Karolina offers her a small smile and takes her hand.

"I'm glad you came, Nico," Jennifer announces as Nico steps into the room.

Nico shrugs, "I thought it wouldn't hurt."

"She still tries really hard to play it cool, huh?" Alison points out to Karolina.

"She does," Karolina acknowledges, "It's cute."

Nico blushes, "Not now."

Carol and Jennifer exchange a glance, finally catching on to the dynamic between both girls.

"Please, sit down," Carol offers.

Once they do, she starts to talk, "Nico, I want to be direct with you, and I'll lay it all out for you."

Nico's previously softened demeanor hardens as Carol switches into her Captain Marvel persona. Karolina places a comforting hand on Nico's lower back, but it doesn't do much to change Nico's stiff sitting position. Nico feels the nervous current running through her like she has ice in her veins.

"As you know we are re-assembling the team. We think the world needs a superhero team comprised of women right now. I won't be able to be here all the time with my post in space, but Jennifer will be heading the mission--"

"Much to Medusa's horror," Alison interjects. Jennifer looks smug as she points it out.

"Medusa has her own business to attend to with the Inhumans to be here full-time. You can go back to your workout now, Dazzler," Captain dismisses.

Alison walks out the door, but not before smiling at Karolina. Karolina seems to blush and avert her eyes, pretending to be immensely interested on her hands.

"Anyway, and we want you to come onboard. We think you're a necessary addition to the team," Carol continues.

Nico fills with warmth as she hears the words necessary from someone like Captain Marvel. Nico turns to gage Karolina's reaction. Karolina seems to be beaming proudly at her girlfriend, but at the same time Nico can read the fear she's trying to hide behind her eyes. The fear makes Nico hesitate. She needs more time.

"There's another reason why we need you," Jennifer continues. Dread fills Nico. "As you could see downstairs a lot of people are training here, they're all superheroes, mutants, etc. They're also all women. We want you too, Nico, because we want you to be an example. To help them train. It would be a job, of course, with pay. We want you to show them that no matter the odds you can always overcome everything."

This statement is harder on Nico than the previous. She doesn't feel like she overcame anything. She mostly still believes she's that same kid who just found out her parents are evil and she's suddenly on the run with no one. She feels just as lonely. Just as scared to turn evil. She only realizes how hard she's biting onto her lip when her mouth fills with the metallic taste of blood.

Suddenly, like she's possessed, the words are spoken, "When blood is shed, let the staff of one emerge." She feels the searing pain in her chest as the staff of one crawls its way out.

When she comes to, the staff is in her hand and the three women around her are worriedly watching her. As she comes back to her body and regains her sensations, she feels Karolina rubbing her back soothingly. Her eyes projecting her worry and affection.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Nico says unconvincingly, "Can I have time to think about this?"

"Of course," Carol tells her, now herself and not Captain Marvel.

Nico nods. She grabs Karolina's arm that's still running along her back, "Can we go home?" she asks softly.

"Of course," Karolina responds, already gathering her stuff to stand up.

"I'm sorry," Nico says before leaving the room, "I'll talk to you after I have a decision."

Nico is still shaking. Karolina wraps her arms around her waist to offer her support as they walk out. They gather Molly after rushed goodbyes and head home. On the way there, Molly talks the whole journey again about how awesome the whole place was. Asking constantly if they can come back. Karolina offers her non-committal answers. 

That night, Nico falls asleep immediately. The staff propped up on the corner of the room. Nico doesn't say anything to Karolina. She just clings to her like a lifeline. She will talk later, she thinks before giving away to exhaustion, just not right now. Right now, she just really wants to be comfortable in Karolina's loving arms.

When Nico wakes up without those aforementioned arms around her she's confused. Nico has not woken up once without Karolina when she slept over ever since they started dating. She even woke up one rainy morning to Karolina squirming in her arms. As soon as she felt Nico's eyes flutter on her neck, Karolina turned quickly in her arms exclaiming, "Oh, thank God," and running to the bathroom.

"The rain was not helping at all with that," she proclaimed as she stepped into the room and right back into Nico's arms. 

Nico smiles at the memory, but it quickly fades away as she wonders where Karolina is. She gets up from bed - something she hates to do without spending at least an hour rolling around complaining about getting up. She searches around the house asking everyone she crosses paths with if they've seen Karolina. All of them mostly just shrug in response.

After looking around for a while, and starting to get annoyed, Nico finally walks into the abandoned pool. There a streak of rainbow light flies by her. Nico sits at the steps of the pool and watches as her girlfriend flies, looking completely inhibited. Soon, Karolina must tire herself, because she slowly floats to the ground before clasping on her bracelet - her glow gone.

"You really are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Nico says in awe.

Karolina blushes as she walks over to sit next to her. Nico kisses Karolina, but as she leans in to continue, she can feel the hesitation.

"Is something wrong?" Nico asks, stroking Karolina's cheek.

"No, no, everything's fine," she answers, but Nico knows when she's lying.

"No, it's not," Karolina's face falls as Nico says this, "What is it? You can tell me, Karrie," Nico presses.

"She didn't even know about me..." Karolina starts.

"What? Who?" Nico asks confused.

"Singularity, Blue, whatever I'm supposed to call her. Here I am telling her that I've heard so much about her and she hasn't heard about me," Karolina pouts, and Nico can't help but snort.

"Don't laugh at me," Karolina protests.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but are you actually jealous of Singularity? Babe, the glowing fetish thing was a joke," Nico explains.

"I know that, but she's still your friend and you never told her about me..."

She grabs Karolina's hand and drags her eyeline towards her own, "I never told her because it was too hard. We weren't talking, Karrie. And I wasn't," she stops to look for the right word, but settles on, "I wasn't okay after everything that happened. I just wanted to forget everything and immerse myself in something new. Something that made me feel useful."

Karolina tenses.

"Okay?" Nico asks, to which Karolina just briefly nods.

"So, we're okay?" Nico persists. Karolina just nods again, avoiding her gaze, "Cool, I'm glad we're okay there. Now, tell me what's really bothering you."

Karolina's neck snaps up. The fight in Nico's eyes must be obvious, because Karolina sighs, "It's selfish," she says beneath her breath.

"You? Selfish? Impossible," Nico comforts, "Now tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." She pokes her in the head making her giggle, Nico smiles as Karolina's frown line disappears.

"I'm just scared," Karolina admits, before stopping.

"Of what?" Nico asks, rapidly cataloguing everything she's done recently.

Karolina's response comes out so low, that Nico has to ask her what, to which she dramatically says, "Of losing you."

"Of losing me?" Nico startles, "Karrie, you won't! Why would you think that?"

"I just got you back, Nico, and I don't want to lose you again. We just got everyone back. And, I know, this is a great opportunity, and you get to quit the job you hate, and you get to be a superhero. But I'm just scared if you go ahead with A Force, we'll get left behind," Karolina confesses in a single breath.

Nico listens, patiently. Her stomach drops at the sound of 'A Force', she is not sure if she's ready to have this conversation yet. Here she is, however, she's having it, and there is no reason to avoid it any longer.

"I would never leave you behind. God, Karrie… I'm so scared on a daily basis that you're going to leave me behind, that you're too good for me--"

"You're what?" Karolina interrupts.

But Nico just continues, "I never wanted to be a superhero, and I still don't. I'm not going to lie: I loved being in A Force, I loved being needed, but I love you guys more. I love you more, Karrie," and with those words she makes her decision, even though it hurts another side of her, what she's sacrificing is worth what she's getting back: her family.

Karolina's eyes widen, and Nico can only wonder why, when it hits her, she told Karolina she loves her. The determination behind her words hindered the anxiety she would've usually felt by telling Karolina she loved her for the first time.

"I--" Karolina starts.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it if you don't want to," Nico hastily adds.

"No, no… I want to. I love you more too," she says before leaning in and kissing Nico, making Nico even more sure of her decision.

"Wait, more than what?" Nico asks cheekily, pulling away.

"Stop ruining the moment with grammar!" Karolina moans.

As Nico walks in, she's sure of her decision, but something inside her still hurts. A knot ties itself tighter with every moment. She knocks at the door to Captain Marvel's office before peeking in.

"Permission to come in, Captain?" Nico asks.

"You don't have to--" Carol sighs, "Permission granted, Nico," she finishes, rolling her eyes.

She stands in front of the Captain, trying to keep an authoritative posture, "I made my decision," she proclaims.

Carol waits for more, but when Nico's at a standstill, she offers, "And?"

"And, I'm not doing it, I'm sorry, Carol… I just--I just never wanted to be a superhero. I can't join the team," Nico explains, "When you found me, I was trying to figure out where I belonged, and I did, for a while with you guys and now with my family, and I can't leave them."

Nico tenses as she waits for the scolding, but all Carol responds is a resignated, "Okay."

"Okay?" Nico asks skeptically.

"Yeah, I understand. I'm glad you found people that make you truly happy, Nico," she doesn't stop as she continues, "Do you want the job though?"

"What?"

"The job, helping the kids that are already here, do you want it?"

"Um, I thought that would be off the table now," Nico answers, incredulous.

"Why?"

When Nico can't come up with a response, Carol just asks again, "So, do you want it?"

Nico nods.

"Good, see you on monday at nine then," Carol dismisses, waving her off. 

"Oh, cool, see you then..." Nico drifts off as she slowly turns herself around to walk out the door - both confused and pleased as the knot finally unties itself.

"Nico, wait," she hears, now Carol, and not Captain, calls out.

Nico turns back around.

"I'm sorry, you were right," Carol tells her.

"About?" the confusion behind her voice obvious.

"Alice," Nico knew that she wouldn't get away that easily, there had to be something else, "You were right, the ends don't justify the means. I'm sorry," she admits.

Nico didn't expect this. I'm sorry for trying to imprison you and almost declaring you as a fugitive again, she hears behind Carol's apology, but doesn't press for it.

"Don't worry about it," Nico tells her before leaving the office.

As she's walking through the gym, she lets all of the other members of the team know her decision. Alison even offers that if she practices her bass skills, she can join her band Lightbringr. Everything seems to be aligning in Nico's life, and she can't believe it. She gets both. She gets her family and she gets her team. Nico's used to things not working out for her. So, now that they are, now that she's making the positive choices she should, the universe is being kind to her, and she doesn't mind it at all. She can't wait to tell Molly she can come back to the training center whenever she wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is a bit different for me, because I've never written any of the other A-Force members before and I hope I did them justice, because I love that comic. I haven't kept up with all these characters journeys, if i'm honest, so please be soft with me, i'm only learning.
> 
> Secondly, I decided to not add the entire new issue's discussion of Nico's powers, because I'm not ready to decide how I feel about that yet, it's too ominous. Nico deserves a break, and this is me trying to give her one, because that girl has been through enough, Rowell! That is my rant about the issue, but on better news, how sweet is it that they're officially canon girlfriends?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, even though it's a bit different, I really enjoyed writing it.


End file.
